Xanxus's Bad Story
by bubuw
Summary: Inilah kisah aneh Xanxus! R&R, makasih ....


"Fuuhhh ..." aku menghembuskan asap rokok pelan-pelan. Asapnya membumbung tinggi menuju langit biru yang cerah.

"Heh pagi-pagi begini saja kau sudah nongkrong di sini, ckckck. Mau jadi orang apa kau ini? Bagi rokoknya, dong," pinta Squalo seraya menengadahkan tangannya. Aku pun melempar bungkus rokok ke tangannya.

"Suka-suka aku dong! Hmm daripada kamu, cewek tapi ga mirip cewek. Padahal berambut panjang dan indah, tetapi gayanya tomboy sekali," ujarku sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hahaha bodo amat deh," balasnya dengan tampang datar dan muka malas-malasan.

"Btw emang lo suka cewek yang gimana?" tanya squalo tiba-tiba, sambil menghembuskan rokok tanpa henti bagai kereta api.

"Hmm yang FEMINIM, imut, dan manis. Yang jelas ga kayak lo banget," Jawabku lagi sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ckckck selera lo kejauhan tuh. Emang cewek mana yang mau sama anak berandalan kayak lo? Yang suka tawuran ama anak sekolah lain,"

"Woi mbak, gini-gini banyak cewek yang nembak gw lo. Sayang aja belom ada yang cocok di hati gw,"

"Ahaha jangan bo'ong deh." Pembicaraan kami pun berlanjut ditemani matahari yang terus meninggi.

Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga. Walaupun pelajaran yang lain aku membolos, aku tidak akan pernah membolos pelajaran olahraga. Memang sih guru olahraga sangat galak, namanya Reborn sensei. Tapi bagaimana pun aku sangat cinta dengan olahraga! Reborn sensei sangat galak dalam mengajar olahraga, ia sangat tega. Kasihan anak perempuan yang diajar olehnya. Karena bagi yang lain, pelajaran olahraga adalah siksaan batin dan mental! Sambil terus dimarahi kami terus berlatih. Benar-benar guru yang sadis. Bel masuk berbunyi, aku pun bersiap-siap menuju ke lapangan.

"Hari ini kita belajar basket," teriak Reborn sensei dengan tampangnya yang garang. _Yes_, aku paling suka dengan pelajaran basket. Kami pun bermain baket di lapangan. Tiba-tiba ada bola basket yang mengenai punggungku.

"Hei sialan! Siapa yang berani melemparku dengan bola basket?!" teriakku marah.

"E ... eng itu a-aku .... Ma-maaf ...," ucap seorang gadis ketakutan. Aku pun memandang wajahnya. Ternyata itu Tsuna, teman sekelasku. Raut wajahnya sangat ketakutan. Aku baru kali ini memerhatikan, ternyata wajanya begitu manis dan imut! Rambutnya yang coklat dipotong pendek dan mukanya yang putih mulus membuatnya menjadi sangat cantik. Aku pun langsung grogi. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah karena tadi telah membentaknya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Maaf ya tadi aku marah ...," ucapku dengan perasaan bersalah yang sungguh dalam. Rasanya aku yang biasanya garang ini tiba-tiba langsung melunak di hadapannya. Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta pada makhluk semanis Tsuna dan langsung berubah menjadi lembut. _Yeah_ aku telah menemukan bidadariku!!!

Pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai, murid-murid kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing setelah selesai berganti baju. Tapi hanya raut muka Squalo yang berubah drastis. Dari tadi ia terus memperhatikan Xanxus dan Tsuna yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dari kejauhan.

"Hah hari ini Xanxus beda sekali dari biasanya. Apakah ia sedang jatuh cinta kepada Tsuna? Ah itu kan tidak mungkin .... Tapi kenapa aku khawatir sekali ya? Tidak biasanya aku khawatir seperti ini." dengus Squalo dengan nada jengkel dan sedih. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Xanxus dan Tsuna yang terus pergi menjauh.

Aku sudah tiba di rumah. Dag ... dig ... dug .... Jantungku masih berdegup-degup dengan sangat kencang. Pikiranku masih melayang-layang. Aku masih Teringat wajah manis Tsuna di lapangan tadi. Apalagi setelah kami mengobrol tadi, aku merasa menemukan kecocokan dengannya. Aku merasa ia mau menerima diriku apa adanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa selain ia. Wahhh aku sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama dengan Tsuna. Inikah yang namanya cinta? Begitu manis dan tidak bisa dilupakan? Selalu terngiang-ngiang dalam telingaku suara merdu Tsuna. Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya aku harus merebut hati Tsuna!!! Ah, aku tidak bisa tidur. Wajah Tsuna selalu nampak jelas dalam ingatanku, bagai candu yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Aku pun bertekad untuk menembak dia besok! Aku harus menembak dia!!! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok ....

Hah hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan riang. Aku hari ini mengikuti pelajaran, tidak membolos seperti biasanya. Aku menjadi sangat aktif di kelas karena aku ingin membuat Tsuna memerhatikanku. Aku sekarang benar-benar berada di kelas, tidak membolos seperti biasanya! Dari mejaku yang terletak di pojok belakang, aku bisa melihat Tsuna terus. Ia begitu manis. Gayanya sungguh membuat jantungku berdegup. Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Jantungku berdesir sangat cepat. Aku dengan langkah tegap berjalan ke arah Tsuna yang sedang membereskan buku.

"Eng, Tsuna, aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku!!!" teriakku dengan lantang. Suasana yang begitu ramai langsung berubah menjadi sunyi senyap. Pandangan semua orang langsung tertuju kepadaku. Wajah Tsuna pun langsung memerah. Aku begitu bingung dan panik menunggu jawaban dari Tsuna ....

"Eng ... bagaimana ya ..." Uwah aku gugup sekali. _Please _jangan tolak aku, terimalah 'tuk jadi pacarku!

"Eng baiklah ...." ujarnya masih dengan wajah yang merah padam. Hiyaaa aku senang sekali! Rasanya jantungku ingin meloncat keluar! Kupandangi sekali lagi wajah Tsuna merah padam karena malu, tapi tetap lucu. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Aku pun langsung memeluknya tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Ia hanya bisa terkaget-kaget saat aku memeluknya. Sorakan seisi kelas pun langsung meledak. Hah hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia sekali setelah sekian lamanya menjomblo ....

Sementara itu di meja Squalo, Squalo hanya termenung melihat Xanxus menembak Tsuna. Matanya perih sekali, tetapi ia cepat-cepat pergi dan menutupi kekesalannya saat itu. Seluruh kenangannya bersama Xanxus mendesir begitu cepat dalam angan-angannya. _Ah dunia itu memang tidak adil_, pikirnya. _Mungkin aku memang bukan tipenya ...._

Heh aku mendengus kesal. Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah Squalo selalu nongkrong di sini, tetapi sudah berhari-hari ini ia tidak pernah ke sini. Apa yang terjadi padannya, ya? Apakah ia begitu sibuknya hingga tidak bisa ke sini? Aku pun merasa akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami mulai renggang. Padahal kami biasa main bersama, entah hanya mengobrol, makan, atau merokok bersama. Kenapa, ya? Apa karena ia marah padaku karena aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Tsuna? Tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Tsuna! Senyumnya adalah hidupku. Tanpanya mungkin aku akan mati. Ia adalah segalanya bagiku! Aku yang dilanda perasaan bingung ini berjalan ke rumah Squalo yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Ya, aku pasti akan mencari alasannya karena ia adalah teman baikku sejak kecil.

"Ting tong," suara bel yang kubunyikan bergema di lorong apartemennya yang sepi.

"Ya," ujar suara yang sangat kukenal yang sudah lama tidak kudengar.

"Hey, Squaly! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" ujarku agak kaku.

"Yah lumayan. Ada urusan apa ke sini?" balasnya dengan ketus dan dingin.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kangen tidak melihatmu di sekolah,"

"Apa ada urusan penting lainnya?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau kau tidak ada acara bagaimana bila kita ngobrol sambil merokok di halaman belakang?" tanyaku sambil berbasa-basi.

"Oh maaf ya, aku sedang sibuk ...." ujarnya singkat sambil menutup pintu. Aku pun spontan langsung menahan pintunya dengan sikuku.

"Hei, apa kau marah padaku karena aku lebih sering bersama Tsuna? Kau cemburu ya?" tanyaku spontan.

"Nah kalau sudah tahu kenapa perlu bertanya lagi!!" ujarnya ketus sambil membanting pintu keras sekali.

"Braakkk!!!" Kali ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya terdiam kebingungan di depan pintu yang tertutup.

_Hmm reaksi Squalo kepadaku akhir-akhir ini__ aneh sekali?_ Pikirku mencari jawaban sambil mengarah pulang. Tidakkah ia mengerti bahwa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah benar ia cemburu padaku karena aku terlalu sering bersama Tsuna? Atau mungkin yang lebih buruk lagi cintanya padaku tidak terbalas? Ah itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Squalo, temanku sejak kecil, menyukaiku. Yah padahal dulu aku juga pernah menyukainya, tapi seperti ia tidak pernah menyukaiku. Sehingga aku tidak pernah menyukainya lagi dan menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman baik. Aku benar-benar dilanda perasaan bingung. Apa yang telah terjadi di sini? Aku sudah tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini lagi ....

"Braakkk!! " suara pintu yang kubanting dengan keras sekali. Aku pun langsung terduduk lemas. Aku sungguh bingung dengan Xanxus. Apakah ia tidak mengerti perasaanku selama ini kepadanya? Aku hanya bisa menangis sendirian sambil menyender di pintu depan. Kedatangannya barusan hanya memperlebar lukaku yang masih menganga. Yah aku bisa menghargai perasaan Xanxus yang sangat menyukai Tsuna dan demi ia pun aku rela membuang perasaanku ini. Tapi untuk melupakan orang yang sudah kusukai sejak lama ini sangatlah susah! Tuhan, tak bisakah kau menghapus semua ingatanku? Aku sangat tersiksa dengan semua mimpi buruk ini. Aku pun hanya menangis sesenggukan sambil terus meratap mimpi buruk ini.

Di rumah aku tak bisa konsentrasi, aku terus memikirkan tentang Squalo. Tiba-tiba bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku pun segera sadar dari lamunanku dan segera pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ya, siapa ya?" tanyaku sambil membuka _handle_ pintu.

"Ini aku," ucap Tsuna.

"Oh Tsuna, silahkan masuk," ujarku sambil tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang manis.

"Eng ya, terima kasih. Xanxus aku bingung dengan pelajaran yang kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bolehkah kau mengajariku?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Yah tentu saja. Silahkan duduk di sini. Hmm jadi kau tidak mengerti bagian yang mana?"

"Eng yang ini,"

"Oh kalau yang itu sih caranya seperti ini,"

"Oh seperti itu ya. Ahaha terima kasih, aku ini benar-benar bodoh ya. Eng Xanxus kenapa hari ini kau terlihat gelisah sekali?" tanyanya penuh rasa khawatir. Aku sungguh tidak enak hati telah membuat Tsuna begitu khawatir padaku.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ada pikiran sedikit. Tidak usah kau khawatirkan, kok,"

"Oh begitu ya, tapi kalau ada masalah cerita saja padaku. Aku pasti akan membantumu, kok,"

"Ya tentu saja," ujarku sambil tersenyum. Yah Tsuna memang baik sekali. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah Squalo dan aku kepadanya. Ini adalah masalah pribadi antara aku dan Squalo, aku tidak pantas melibatkannya dalam masalahku yang pelik ini.

"Xanxus aku perhatikan sejak kita jadian, kok kau jarang bersama Squalo lagi? Bukankah kau dan dia teman sejak kecil?" Ah kenapa Tsuna bisa membaca masalahku!

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ia hanya sedang sibuk. Jadi kami jarang bertemu," ngelesku agak grogi.

"Hmm benarkah tidak ada apa-apa? Teman-temanku cerita bahwa akhir-akhir ini _mood_ Squalo sedang buruk. Mereka bilang sepertinya ia patah hati karena kamu jadian denganku," ujarnya dengan mata yang mulai sembap.

"Apakah ini semua salahku? Kalau begini kita lebih baik putus saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, bila putus denganmu. Aku pasti bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada kau," ujarnya dengan air matanya yang mulai bercucuran, tapi tetap terus tersenyum.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, tak apa-apa. Ini semua bukan salahmu, kok. Ini hanya salah paham saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucapku lembut sambil memberikan senyum tipis, memeluk Tsuna, dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut. Sore hari ini aku sepertinya telah membuat Tsuna berderai air mata. Hah banyak sekali cobaanku hari ini.

Hah sudah malam. Aku sudah mengantar Tsuna ke rumahnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuatnya menangis. Aku benar-benar bingung. Manakah jalan yang harus kutempuh? Putus dengan Tsuna dan berbaikan lagi dengan Squalo atau tidak peduli dengan keadaan Squalo dan terus bersama Tsuna? Mereka berdua adalah orang yang terpenting di hatiku. Aku sangat bingung dalam membuat pilihan sulit ini. Kau tak tahu mana yang harus kutempuh. Semalaman ini aku menghabiskan sebungkus rokok sambil terus memikirkan jalan penyelesaiaanya. Yah aku akan mengikuti mata hatiku saja ....

Aku datang terlambat ke sekolah hari ini. Tadi malam aku tidak tidur, tapi aku tidak mengantuk. Aku sungguh bingung akan apa jadinya hari ini. Setelah melewatkan pelajaran yang membosankan, aku pun langsung mengajak Tsuna pergi ke halaman belakang. Di sini telah terjadi banyak kenangan indah dan sedih yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku benci tempat ini atau malah sangat menyukainya.

"Tsuna, aku inging bicara padamu. Sejujurnya aku ingin kita putus. Aku pikir sepertinya kita memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Aku minta maaf padamu telah membuatmu susah. Sejak kemarin aku terus memikirkannya. Sepertinya aku lebih sayang terhadap Squalo, bagaimanapun kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Aku memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi hidup tanpa Squalo juga terasa bagaikan hidup tanpa mimpi. Aku tidak tahu ke mana arah tujuanku. Aku sungguh minta maaf kepadamu. Aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu. Aku pikir, bila aku putus denganmu, kamu pasti bisa mencari orang yang lebih keren daripada aku. Berbeda dengan Squalo yang hanya bisa berdiam diri. Aku yakin kau akan bisa. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujarku panjang lebar dengan perasaan yang amat sedih.

"Yah aku juga sudah memikirkannya kemarin. Mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik bagi kita semua. Aku setuju, kok. Aku juga berterima kasih kepadamu atas semuanya selama ini. Nah, sekarang pergilah temui Squalo!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun memeluknya, sama seperti waktu kau memeluknya pertama kali.

"Terima kasih, Tsuna. Mudah-mudahan kau bisa bertemu dengan _soulmate-_mu," bisikku di telinganya. Aku pun langsung lari dan pergi menemui Squalo. Yah mungkin memang dialah _soulmate_-ku ....

"Squalo, aku baru sadar sekarang, dari dulu aku memang menyukaimu!" teriakku sekerasnya di depan pintu apartemennya. Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dan tampak Squalo yang rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan bermata sembap. Ia pun langsung memelukku.

"Yah kita akan selalu bersama selamanya," ujarku dengan senang dan riang.

"Buakkk!" tiba-tiba saja ia menonjok perutku.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus berjanji dulu padaku agar jangan meninggalkanku lagi!" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Yah tentu saja, Squaly!" jawabku riang. Yah inilah awal yang baru hubunganku dengan Squalo ....

Aku berada sendirian di halaman belakang. Angin yang lembut bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerpa pipiku yang basah dengan air mata. Rasanya dingin sekali, seperih hatiku yang menangis. Yah aku tahu ini memang keputusanku untuk putus dengannya. Aku sangat sedih, aku benar-benar menyukainya sejak pertama kali berbicara dengannya di lapangan basket. Yah tapi biarlah, biar aku simpan sedihku ini sendirian dalam hatiku yang kecil ini.

"Mudah-mudahan Xanxus dan Squalo selalu bahagia." doaku dengan pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum walaupun terasa sulit dan berat sekali ....


End file.
